INNOCENT EYES
by KJ1
Summary: The Command teams relationship as see through Naomi's eyes


Disclaimer: OK Here we go ---I don't own them—big surprise! They belong to Paramount and I'm only playing with them. No infringement intended.

AUTHOR KJ HOME PAGE www.geocities.com/janeway2626

EMAIL janeway2626@yahoo.com

INNOCENT EYES

Personal Logs –Captain's Assistant -Stardate 005017.2

My name is Naomi Wildman. I'm six years old, half human and half Katarian. I am very big and sorta smart for my age ( it's the Ktarian in me—don't tell mom—she's the human side.) I live on a Starship called Voyager—no really I do! I'm the Captain's Assistant---I am -you can ask her—yes her !

Our Captain is a woman—seems right to me---a very pretty woman. She's a good Captain, she cares about all of us and there are 147 of us now. She works very hard—mom says, too hard sometimes-but that's our Captain.

Let me tell you about our Captain—her name is Captain Janeway—Kathryn Janeway , but nobody ever calls her Kathryn (except the Commander)—she's much more interesting than me. She likes to be called Captain-not Sir or Ma'am (I don't think she looks like a Sir.) She isn't very big—that surprises a lot of people we meet, but she's tough--- and when she stands next to the Commander she looks even smaller. Commander Chakotay—he's her first officer-- a big man, but I'll tell you about him later. It makes me feel good that she's so small, I'm small and if she can be important -so can I. She has red hair (I have red hair too, but hers is darker)—it used to be very long but she cut it—looks nice, but I liked it better long (So did the Commander.) Anyway her eyes are blue—very blue but sometimes they look as gray and hard as the titanium in the bulkheads—but not when she looks at me (Or the Commander). She has a funny crooked smile, a little tilted to one side---especially when she smiles at him ( the Commander).

The Captain is real smart sometimes she helps me with my work, but mostly she's busy with the ship. I see her working at her terminal or is astrometrics with Seven of Nine (Seven was a borg!) and she knows a lot of science stuff, she can even help the Doctor figure things out. I hear her talking about algorithms and quantum mechanics and other thing I didn't learn yet. She's pretty good with her hands too, cause I've seen her crawl through a jeffries tube and fix things like B'Elanna ---she's the Chief engineer. (We have a lot of smart women on our ship.) Captain Janeway knows what makes the ship work and she can fix it when it's broken. She flys a shuttle and Tom (That's Ensign Paris he's our helmsman.) anyway he says she can fly Voyager too—he's seen her do it! I don't think there is anything she can't do –except maybe one—I don't think she can cook. (At least that's what the Commander said and he made a terriable face. )

Speaking of the Commander—boy is he big! I have to look way, way up to see him. (The Captain does too!) That's scary to some people, but not me. (or the Captain-but I don't think she's scared of much) He has black hair and it has a little white in it now—guess that's cause he old-er—older than the others—except Tuvok who is real old (Volcan's live a really long time.) And mommy said the Captain is older, but she doesn't look it—not to me. Anyway, he's real handsome and he has a tattoo on his forehead—little blue lines— a symbol of his people sort of like the bumps on my head. Some people (not on Voyager) think it's funny—but not me. I think the Captain likes the lines, I saw her touch them once-- she smiled that lopsided smile and her eyes got really bright and shiny -like they do sometimes when she looks at him. (I think she likes him---a lot!) I like the Commander, he's real big but he's real gentle and he never, never yells.(not even when he catches me running in the hall)

Commander Chakotay sits next to the Captain on the bridge—he helps her I think. He does other things, like telling people where and when to work and helping them when they have a problem. He is a pilot too and Tom says he can fly voyager but he doesn't have a great track record with shuttles. (I'm not sure what that means.) He can give orders to everyone, but the Captain. Mom said he used to have his own ship and he used be the Captain, but it got blown up and he and his crew moved in with us. (that was long ago—before I was born.) Now he lives here and he's the first officer---almost as important to the Captain as her Assistant (me!).

Well, mommy is calling me so I have to go—time for bed. I'll continue tomorrow.

Computer End Personal log

Persona Log—Captain's Assistant –Stardate 005018.2

Where was I –oh yea, the Commander. Well, today Jenny (One of the Delaney sisters from stellar cartography) said he was "the hottest thing on this bucket of rust" I wasn't sure what that meant so I asked mom and she said Jenny thinks he's handsome—don't know why she couldn't just say that! Anyway, Megan (her sister) said "down girl, that belongs to the Captain.". They all laughed, but I don't see what's so funny. Everybody knows that he loves the Captain and I think, the Captain loves him—but nobody is supposed to say so—I don't get it. Mom says -that Captain Janeway doesn't think it's right to be involved with a member of her crew. –I told mom everybody here is a member of her crew and she's involved with us all, but she said it was different—like having a boyfriend. I still don't get it. 

So the Captain pretends she doesn't love him (He doesn't even try to hide it)—everybody knows it anyway—it's very confusing. I tried to understand but –well—it's like—I love mommy and Uncle

Neelix and the Captain and Commander and oh yea Seven---but I didn't get to decide that—it just happened. I didn't think about it or try or try not to---love happens---that's all—you can't stop it. I think the Captain shouldn't try.

I asked mommy if they were happy this way and she said she didn't think so---too bad, I want them to be happy. She said maybe they acted differently when nobody was looking—maybe—I hope so.

Sometimes I see her and she's looking at him and I think she is very, very sad—kinda like mommy looks when she starts missing daddy—but the Commander is right there. Sometimes though, he makes her whole face light up. I was in the hydroponics bay -behind a bush and no one could see me, cause I'm small--I saw him give her a flower. She smelled it and looked at him with that crooked smile, her eyes were shiny. She was happy then—I liked that, so did he.

Uncle Neelix is calling me –gotta go---I hope they can be happy.

Computer End Personal Log.

Personal log—Captain's Assistant – Stardate 005020.2

It's been a few days since I had time for my logs. I had a lot of work to do for school and I had to stay with uncle Neelix a few days and everybody has been sick. Some kind of virus, the doctor is working on it but a lot of the crew is sick and I had to help out a lot. Uncle Neelix made a whole bunch of soup –he said it's comfort food, he means it makes people feel better—anyway, I had to deliver it all over the ship. Tom and B'Elanna got sick and so did the Delaney sisters, mommy doesn't feel very good and I guess she's next—but I'm fine. Good thing cause I'm needed around here. I have to go Uncle Neelix, just hailed me—wants me to take some stuff to the Captains quarters----I like it when I get to go there. I hope she isn't sick. Gotta go.

Computer End Personal log.

Personal log—Captain's Assistant - Stardate 005025.5

Boy everybody is sick! Sickbay is full and work stations are empty—hope we don't run into trouble. (That's what the Captain said last night too) I had to bring some food to the Captain's quarters—nobody comes to the mess hall—doctor's orders (He—the Commander not the Doctor- was there) They were sitting on the couch, when the Captain called for the door to open—they looked tired-but happy. I like it when I see them happy together.

I brought the basket and thermoses in and the Commander jumped up to help me, while the Captain cleared a place on the table. It was covered in padds, but they didn't have any in there hands when I came in. They weren't wearing uniforms, they looked very comfortable –I don't see them like that very often. I was watching him closely as he helped me—guess Jenny was right. 

I didn't mean to say it out loud but I did and next thing I knew he wanted to know what Jenny was right about. 

"Right about what, Naomi?" He was smiling at me ( I think I get the thing about the dimples now!) 

"You." I just said it—I wasn't thinking.  
  
"Me? What about me?" They were both looking at me and I knew my face was red.

"It wasn't bad—at least I don't think it was." I stammered.

"What did she say, honey?" The Captain looked so happy, standing with her hand on his arm.

"That the Commander is the hottest thing on this bucket of rust." I said, shrugging my shoulders and hoping for the best.

The Captain burst out laughing---I never heard her laugh like that before—it was nice. The Commander chuckled. Their eyes were dancing with happiness.

"Well Chakotay, maybe Ms Wildman can get you a date with this admirer of yours." She was laughing and patting him on the back.

"Oh –I don't think so----she wouldn't touch him, he belongs to yo……" I stopped, my eyes wide with fear—what I almost said—right in front of the Captain!

They both stopped laughing and stared at me. I wanted to melt into the carpet. What was I gonna do? How was I gonna get out of this one? Then the Commander winked at me.

"Naomi, have you eaten? Want to stay and have dinner with us?" He was smiling again and a quick glance toward the Captain told me she wouldn't push it either.

"Would love to Commander, but I have more deliveries---in fact better go. Good night Captain, Commander" I turned and ran to the door. They called their good byes after me and as the door closed I heard them laugh. Whew!

That was close. Maybe they are different—maybe they are happy when we aren't looking—maybe that's it ---I just need to find a way to make everybody stop looking. But---she's the Captain!

Well gotta go to bed.

Computer End Personal log.

Personal Logs—Captain's Assistant – Stardate 00530.7

Well, most of the crew has recovered---I didn't get sick---I have more time now, but I like to help Uncle Neelix.

Last night I went to get tomatoes from the hydroponics bay for his salad. I was down on my knees, picking some when I heard them.----They were walking toward me, but stopped when he gave her another flower. She smelled it and smiled—that smile—then she turned to him –her back was to me but I saw her touch the blue lines and I thought about her smile and the way her eyes light up.

Then she stood on her tippy toes and KISSED him! I was so surprised I stood right up with my mouth open—but I didn't make any noise. He kissed her too! Then he pulled her close and hugged her and kissed the top of her head---that's when it happened.

He opened his eyes! He saw me –I couldn't move. He just winked at me and put a finger to his lips. Then he put his arm around her and walked to the other side of the bay. I picked up the tomatoes and got to the door without a sound. When I got there I turned around for one more look---they walked away—arms around each other and they were happy---I left before she knew I was there.

I have a secret and I won't tell cause if nobody looks –they will be happy.

Computer End Personal Log.

FEED THE AUTHOR janeway2626?@yahoo.com


End file.
